Everybody but Me
by SkyStar122
Summary: This the story of 8 fiend that all have the tripet older brother in Iraq and family by family they come home exect for Gabbi's older brothers


Everybody but Me

Chapter 1

I'm **Gabriella Montez**. I have four older brothers and I live with both parents. Most people think my life is normal well it's not. My dad is a famous basketball player and three of my older brothers are soldiers in Iraq, also my mom is the top lawyer in the country. We live in a large mansion. As I said I have four older brothers, they are triplets and my twin. The triplet's names are** Trevor** he is the oldest out of all the siblings, then its **Jarrett** he is the second triplet, **William** is the youngest of the triplets and last it's my twin **Joshua**. My parent's names are **Gregory Montez and Maria Montez**. All of my brothers are overprotective of me I really enjoy it I just don't like to tell them that, and then they would keep doing it. Gary and I are 18 and seniors in high school. The triplets are 20 going to be 21. This is their third deployment. They are all in the Air force. Josh and our best friend Troy is going to be the captain along with Chad Danforth, those two are basketball freaks. I am going to be the captain of the Cheerleading squad along with my best friend **Taylor McKessie **(she is dating Chad he is also one of our best friends). My other best friend is Sharpay Evens and also on the team but she isn't captain unless Taylor or I are out sick. This year the basketball coach is Coach Jack Bolton. As the captain of the cheer squad I have to have practices at our house in the summer and I don't want other people to know about my brother they think they are in college only our family knows where they really are. I also told Taylor, Chad and Troy because our brothers said we could. Well I told Troy without their permission because Troy and I are dating but the funny thing is no one knows. We also know those two can keep a secret, unlike Sharpay. They also babysat the four of us when we were younger. Taylor also has older brothers that were in their grade their names are. Also is because Taylor, Chad and Troy's family and mine have the same think a set of triplet brothers and a set of twins Tay and I have twin brothers and Chaddie and Troy have a twin sister. Sharpay has one of four brothers they are quintuplets. But she enjoys that more. Well I'm the only one that knows her triplet older brothers are coming home in about 3 weeks they want my family and I to help them surprise there family we do it to each other very often. Her brothers are also in the air force along with Troy, Chad and my mine older brother are trying to help surprise them and they all have each other's family help. Well school start in about a week and in three weeks I am having a concert for the student at school with siblings in the war and I will have her brother (**Austin**,** Jordan**, and **Nick**) come in and she will never expect it and I will have to make sure this is a class she has with me so I can make sure she goes and if she doesn't then they will surprise her at lunch. And why enough of me talking let's get to the story.

"Hey Gabs" said Taylor. Today was our first day of school.

"Hey Tay" I said. I could see that she can sense there is something wrong but how could I lie to my best friend.

"Heyy ladies, Shar is going to be late we need to get to class," said Josh, Troy and Chad.

"Okay" we said together. The guys hated when we would do that. "You guys walk ahead of us I have to talk to Gabby," said Taylor.

"No! You guys need to be here when I tell her this she is going to need us!" I said a little too quickly.

"What is wrong your never like this unless it about one of our brothers…Oh my God what happened?!" she asked. Our twins quickly turned their heads to me. "Will called and one of both our brother got shot, yours is ok but mine might not be" I said. I was starting to cry and I knew Tay was going to be ok but me on the other hand I wasn't too sure. They all gasped. Troy and Josh wrapped me into a hug as soon as he heard the word shot, and Chad and **Jacob** (Taylor twin) did the same thing to Tay. I am pretty sure I never told you Taylor's brother's names, the oldest Triplet is **Austin**, then it's **Jordan**, and last is **Nickolas**. I should most likely tell you **Chad** and Troy's brother names to. Chad's are **Justin**, **Marcos** and last of the three is **Christopher**. Now for **Troy**'s brothers, the oldest is **Alexander**, next is **Gabriel** and the youngest is **Aden**.

"How did it happen and do you know what brother it was for the both of us?" she asked. " The leader was walking out and he missed two guys and he was shot and killed and our brothers got the guys but they shot after the other two shot and they killed them but your brother Austin was shot in the shoulder and Trevor was shot in the chest;" I said. Troy had let go so Josh could hold me, knew better than anyone other than the triplet to help me relax. JJT (the nick name for the triplets given by Gabs) must have taught Josh how to hold me when I'm unset. "I wish my brothers were home," I said. "Awe, Gabs so do we!" the gang replied. "NO! I want them home!" "Awe Gabs we all want them home and not in a box either" they replied.

"Tay, don't you go to class and save us all a seat I need to talk to everyone, I'll tell you later what is going on."

"Okay". Once Taylor walked away everyone turned to me.

"Okay, what's up you have been acting weird today!" Josh asked.

"Okay so our brothers never got hurt I had to make something up to be able to talk to you guys but she is way too good at being my best friend." I said.

"YOU JUST FREAKED OUT MY SISTER FOR NOTHING!" Jake whisper yelled at me.

"Nope, there is a reason but I need you help for it, and you Jake can't tell anyone because I know you want to after I tell you, Got it!"

"Yes I get it so what is it?"

"Well your brother are coming home in like a week now and I already got the principle and the drama club into it, what we are going to do is have a concert for people that have sibling or family in the military and we all know that Tay loves to her your sibling sing so, I wouldn't ever sing for anyone expect you guys and our families so I'm singing and then they are going to join in on my singing act"

"Thank god they are going to be safe' he replied. 'Wait what do you need our help on then?"

"Simple I need you all to get her to the show and if you can't text me, I will then have them surprise her in the cafeteria, what do you think is better the whole school seeing it or just the families of soldiers?"

"I think my sister will never go to the concert without our brothers have the concert after lunch and have the song given to my sister, they would only sing to her and our mom when they are upset."

"Okay perfect… to be honest if we have to do anything it has to be at one of you threes houses because they are at my house so what I want you to do is to get her to go to Chads and then you can see them, because I know you guys are going out, don't hurt him Jake your older brother will later if he hurts her is he won't."


End file.
